Una proposición embarazosa
by Yue Manson
Summary: Él le pidió un favor y ella prometió darle todo pero sólo pudo darle lo que tuvo, amor.
1. El comienzo de la locura

_Los sueños fueron hechos para dormir_

_Y los deseos a una estrella_

_Simplemente no se vuelven realidad…  
_  
- ¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto una joven de rosados cabellos al despertar y encontrar a su lado un pequeño trozo de papel. En el había un breve pero conciso mensaje escrito con la más pulcra caligrafía: "Mañana por la mañana, en el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku"

- Pero quién…? Cómo fue que…? – le era difícil decidir qué era lo más extraño, haber recibido un anónimo o no haber percibido el chakra de la persona que se infiltro en su cuarto.  
En un intentó de comprender lo sucedido, Sakura leyó y releyó la nota.

- Seguramente fue el tarado de Naruto quien me cito – concluyo estrujando el diminuto papel – ¿Qué querrá está vez¡Le dije un millón de veces que no saldría con él!

Después de mucho pensarlo, Sakura decidió hacer caso omiso a la invitación y continuar con su rutina.  
Ese mismo día debía reunirse con Tsunade-sama, su antigua sensei. Supuso que le motivo por el cual la había llamado era para encomendarle una misión de rango C o quizás, si tenía suerte, de rango B. Las últimas misiones en las que había participado estuvieron relacionadas con la protección y la recuperación de documentos no muy importantes y, por haber tenido éxito, esperaba que le asignaran una misión un poco más significativa. 

Realmente creía que estaba lista para asumir una mayor responsabilidad y esperaba que la Hokage también lo creyera.

Una vez en la Torre del Hokage, Sakura se dirigió hacia la entrada del despacho de Tsunade. Dándose ánimos, inspiro profundamente, toco a la puerta tres veces y espero por una respuesta. "Puedes pasar" respondió una suave pero autoritaria voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
Al entrar, encontró a la Hokage revisando lo que parecían ser unos extensos documentos y a Shizune tomando notas. Sakura carraspeo levemente para hacerse notar.

- Oh, si, Sakura – comento la anciana pero hermosa mujer al clavar en ella sus ojos pardos – No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano.

- Madrugue – se excuso encogiéndose de hombros. 

- Eso pensé. Dime, Sakura¿sabes porqué te llamé? – le pregunto acomodando en una pila los papeles que antes inspeccionaba.

- No – se limito a contestar - ¿Porqué?

- En primer lugar, quisiera felicitarte. Tus técnicas han mejorado notoriamente y, según lo que me han dicho tus compañeros de equipo, tu desempeño en las misiones también ha progresado – a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, estaba claro, la iban a promover – Y en segundo lugar, quisiera desearte unas buenas vacaciones porque, a partir de ahora, tendrás un prolongado descanso.

- ¿Q-que? – balbuceo con incredulidad. Definitivamente, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba recibir

- Como habrás notado, las misiones de rango B y C están escaseando y es por eso que le he delegado a ciertos ninjas un descaso – explico brevemente – No todos los Chuunins tienen está suerte, deberías de estar agradecida – añadió al ver su decepcionada expresión.

- Lo estoy, lo estoy – se apresuro a asegurarle - pero aun así, no esperaba unas… vacaciones

- Es una pena – menciono con severidad añadiendo a la pila unos cuantos papeles - Se te notificará cuando debas retomar tu puesto

Al terminar la conversación, que no se extendió más de 5 minutos, Shizune la escolto hasta la salida disculpándose por la no muy buena actitud de la anciana. Por un momento sintió pena por Shizune. Convivir día tras día con alguien como Tsunade no debía de ser sencillo. 

La desmesurada cantidad de trabajo que parecían tener, hacia estragos en el humor de la Hokage, quien parecía haberse convertido en una especie de ogro malvado.

- ¡Soy una idiota! – se dijo al caminar por el extenso pasillo que conducía hacia la salida de la torre – ¡Debí haberlo previsto!

Maldiciendo su estupidez, se dirigió hacia su casa con la esperanza de poder comer algo. 

- ¿Porqué no desayune? – se pregunto al sofocar con su mano el estridente rugido que su estomago produjo. 

Absorta en sus pensamientos, tardó un poco en percatarse de que de la persona que había pasado por su lado era nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto, el supuesto remitente misterioso. Al notar de quien se trataba, giro sobre sus talones y se enfilo hacia él gritando: "¡Espera, espera, debo preguntarte algo!"

Al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Sakura, Naruto se detuvo y aguardo a que lo alcanzará.

- Dime de una vez – comenzó la joven tras recuperar el aliento -¿Para qué me citaste?

- ¿Citarte? – inquirió desconcertado al arquear una ceja - ¿De qué hablas?

- De la nota – respondió con brusquedad – Tu me invitaste a comer ramen¿recuerdas?

- Yo no te…

- ¡Por amor a Sasuke! – lo interrumpió al ensañarle un arrugado trozo de papel – ¡Ahí mismo lo dice! Ahora, dime¿qué quieres?

- Sakura, yo no te envié nada – repuso al tomar una distancia prudencial – ¡Te lo juro! Esa ni si quiera es mi letra.

- Pero… si no fuiste tú¿quién fue?

En ese instante, las dudas la acosaron. Penso y pensó una y otra vez, y de nuevo, y no podía, al final, sacar nada en claro. Cuanto más pensaba, más perpleja se sentía y cuando más se esforzaba en no pensar, más y más pensaba... 

* * *

_Espero que les guste este primer capítulo, ojala pueda subir lo otros muy pronto.  
Creo que este fiction me va a salir bueno, tengo mucha fe en él n.n  
Dejen muchos, muchos reviewsporque si no, atrdaré bastante en actualizar la historia XD  
Estrage una parte de la canción de HSM, _when was me and you_  
_


	2. Acepto

No pudo conciliar el sueño aquella noche

Sin haber descansado, Sakura se levanto muy temprano en la mañana.

- No he dormido nada… – menciono con somnolencia tras ahogar un bostezo. En su rostro se podía percibir su falta de sueño. Su pálida tez se contrastaba con las pronunciadas y oscuras ojeras que ensombrecían sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Debo de ser la única persona que está despierta – continúo y echó una recelosa mirada a través del cristal. Aunque sabía que el sol no tardaría en salir, aún se podía percibir el plateado destello de la luna en la oscuridad de noche – Hasta el madrugador de Lee debe de estar dormido. Quizás… deba intentar descansar, aunque sea sólo un poco – se dijo al suponer que era muy temprano para salir al encuentro de la persona que la cito.

Agotada, apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos y milagrosamente, pudo dormir. En sus sueños escucho a una voz profiriendo su nombre y vio refulgir dos brillantes ojos rojos en una oscura silueta. Dejando de lado el miedo que sentía, dio un paso hacia la extraña figura y cuando estuvo a punto de desenmascarar la identidad de aquella sombra, los inoportunos rayos del sol la despertaron. 

Un poco más descansada, se desperezó estirando los brazos para liberarse de la pereza.

- Ahora entiendo porqué Shikamaru es tan ocioso – menciono al imaginar lo poco que el joven debía dormir siendo el guía de la embajada de Suna.

Por un momento, por un breve y hermoso momento, parecía haberlo olvidado todo: la nota, el sueño y las inesperadas vacaciones.  
Pero como es usual, la felicidad no duro mucho. Cuando accidentalmente sus ojos se toparon con la fotografía de su antiguo equipo, recordó de golpe todo lo que había olvidado e inmediatamente se puso de pie. 

- ¿Será tarde? ¿Me estará esperando? – se pregunto al marchar hacia el puesto de ramen de Ichiraku tras ataviarse con su típico atuendo ninja. Corrió a toda prisa esquivando, tropezando y chocándose con cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. Los transeúntes la miraban espantados mientras ella se esforzaba por llegar a tiempo. Cada vez faltaba menos, ya podía percibir el inconfundible aroma del ramen e incluso podía imaginar a Naruto exigiéndole a Iruka-sensei que le invitará una porción.

- Fi-finalmente llegue… - menciono e inspiró con dificultad para llenar de aire los pulmones, que notaba aplastados; parpadeó y echó una ojeada alrededor - ¿Quién podrá ser? – se pregunto al ver una gran cantidad de personas deambulando de aquí para allá.

Tras esperar unos cuantos minutos, sintió la calidez de una mano en su hombro, dio un leve respingo y volteó para encontrarse con un pálido chico de oscuros cabellos. 

- ¿Sa-sasuke-kun? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- Llegas tarde – comento severamente al ignorar su atónita expresión.

- ¡Fuiste tu! Quiero decir, tú querías hablar… ¿conmigo? – le era difícil creer que finalmente estaba sucediendo. Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que siempre había amado, quería hablarle y por su propia voluntad.

- Si – respondió fríamente. Sakura emitió una débil e infantil risita al aferrarse del brazo de Sasuke y entrar triunfal en el puesto de ramen. Creyendo ser la envidia de todo Konoha, se paseo con arrogancia presumiendo su victoria ante todo aquel que quisiera verla.- Te preguntaras porqué te cite, ¿no? – inquirió tras encargar dos grandes porciones de ramen.

- Claro que si – contesto alegremente. Todo indicaba que por fin escucharía de su boca frases tales como _se mi novia, siempre te he amado_ y cosas como esas.

- Como sabes, una de mis metas es…

- Matar a Itachi – concluyó Sakura con cierta decepción.

- Creo firmemente que algún día tendré el poder suficiente para matar a mi hermano – le aseguro al clavar en ella sus profundos ojos negros. A Sakura un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, algo no estaba bien – Pero no es por eso que hoy estoy aquí. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí que llego la hora de hacer resurgir mi clan.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – pregunto con ingenuidad.

- Pues… - comenzó cuando en sus pálidas mejillas apareció un leve rubor. Parecía nervioso – Con ayuda, _tu_ ayuda.

- ¿Cómo que _mi_ ayuda? – Sakura trataba de comprender lo que había insinuado - ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

- Es algo que no puedo hacer solo – comento con un dejo de suplica en su voz. Fue entonces cuando vio reflejado en su tosco semblante el atisbo de la verdad. Sasuke, quien parece no las tenía todas consigo, estaba hablando enserio, muy enserio. 

- ¿Lo has pensado bien? – susurró la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza levemente y a Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Qué haría? ¿Aceptaría aquella propuesta o le daría la oportunidad de aceptar a cualquier otra chica?

- Sasuke – comenzó tras tragar saliva – Yo te amo pero, aún así, yo… no creo que este bien traer al mundo un hijo sin amor…

Sasuke, quien parecía incapaz de recibir un _no_ por respuesta, se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de la joven.

- No debí acudir a ti – menciono cuando Ichiraku puso ante ellos dos humeantes porciones de ramen – Siento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo – termino con el ego herido al incorporarse de su asiento.

Y actuó instintivamente, sin haberlo planeado, porque no soportaba ver como aquella oportunidad se le escapaba de las manos, de modo que cuando Sasuke comenzó a caminar, Sakura se levantó alarmada y dijo fuertemente "De acuerdo, te ayudaré"  
Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, las cosas habían salido como esperaba.


	3. Divagando?

Con ayuda, tu ayuda…

_Con ayuda, __tú__ ayuda…_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en sus oídos como un eco perdido en una caverna desierta. Habían transcurrido dos días ya, y aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Se había comprometido a tener un hijo, un hijo, un pequeño trozo de sí. Múltiples pensamientos abarrotaron su mente: ¿Podría hacerlo?

- ¡Debo estar loca! – se dijo al tomar conciencia de la importancia que aquello tenia - ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pude aceptar algo así?

Se produjo, entonces, un silencio de ultratumba. Respiró hondo, cerro los ojos y pensó en aquella conversación que parecía tan lejana como la posibilidad de tener un bebe. Cuantas más cosas recordaba, menos sentido tenían. Sasuke no había mencionado porqué la había escogido ni porqué, de repente, el deseo de matar a Itachi parecía haber ocupado el puesto número dos en su lista de quehaceres.

- ¿Qué busca? – se pregunto al abrir los ojos - ¿Por qué acudió a mi? – tuvo la impresión de que la respuesta estaba suspendida en el aire, muy cerca pero invisible.

Pletorita de energía y sintiendo que podía correr dos kilómetros sin parar, se puso a dar grandes zancadas.

Recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que tuviese paciencia y que esperase un tiempo, que él llegaría y que le indicaría cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Parecía tenerlo todo fríamente calculado, parecía estar listo para enfrentar inesperado.

FLASHBACK

La conversación, junto con las explicaciones, no tardo en terminar y una vez que el ramen llego a sus estómagos, las razones de permanecer allí también llegaron a su fin.  
Caminaron en silencio hasta la salida del puesto de Ichiraku en donde sus caminos se bifurcaron abruptamente.

- ¿Sasuke…? – pregunto la joven de rosados cabellos al percatarse de que había olvidado un pequeño pero importante detalle. El Uchiha se detuvo, y sin siquiera voltear, aguzo el oído - ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Quiero decir, ¿qué haremos?

Sakura había intentado preguntarle qué sucedería con antelación pero cada vez que despegaba los labios para articular una pregunta, Sasuke se le adelantaba asegurándole que podría manejar a la perfección cualquier situación venidera.

- Ve a casa y esperame – respondió con un dejo de hastío – Llegaré pronto

Aquella breve respuesta no saciaba su curiosidad, no le brindaba ninguna satisfacción. ¿Cuándo era _pronto_ exactamente?  
Esperando algún tipo de continuación, Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, apenas podía respirar de emoción.

Cuando finalmente el Uchiha se volvió hacia ella comprendió, por la expresión de la joven, que aún quedaban muchas cosas que aclarar.

- No te preocupes por nada – menciono con inusitada calidez al esbozar una leve sonrisa – Yo me ocupare de todo

En cuanto vio aquel gesto, las demás preocupación se le borraron. Se ruborizo, asintió con la cabeza y lo vio alejarse lentamente hasta desaparecer en la esquina.  
Sakura permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos intentando retener en su memoria, hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que parecía haber sido una verdadera muestra de afecto.

FLASHBACK

- Tendremos una familia – se dijo al reanudar sus paseos por la habitación - una familia – siguió diciéndoselo como si repitiendo esas palabras pudiera paliar la conmoción que le producían.

Engendrar al heredero del clan Uchiha hubiese sido un honor para más de una chica. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Durante años se enfrentó a la competencia y peleó por ver quién se quedaba con el premio mayor: Sasuke. Las constantes peleas con Ino reflejaban la gran rivalidad que el joven podía despertar en sus admiradoras. Durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke tuvo en sus mano un gran abanico de posibilidades, ¿Por qué elegirla a ella? ¿Cuál fue la razón que lo incito a hacerlo?  
De pronto, sintió como si una descarga eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo poniéndole todos los nervios de punta, y se quedo clavada en solo lugar.

- Quizás él me quiera – comento anidando la esperaza de que él sintiese lo mismo que ella sintió por él durante tantos años – Quizás… me ame – dijo con un hilo de voz al contemplar aquella posibilidad.

Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Finalmente su esfuerzo y devoción se veían recompensados.

- Después de todos estos años… – comenzó al sentir como la emoción la embargaba por completo – Me corresponderá… - menciono entre sollozos. Las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos despedían destellos, estaba sumamente feliz.

Las horas transcurrieron con una inexorable lentitud y la impaciencia aumento con cada minuto. Esperaba con desesperación que Sasuke entrase por la puerta, o quizás por la ventana, y la reclamase como la futura madre de sus hijos y porqué no, tal vez como su esposa.

- Debo tener calma, lo esperado durante casi toda mi vida, ¿qué importa si debo esperarlo un poco más?

De pronto, soltó un gritó ahogado, pero tan exagerado que cualquiera hubiese pensado lo peor. Encontró en un rincón olvidado un diminuto papel, recordando el último mensaje que recibió, se aproximo y lo tomo entre sus temblorosas manos.

_Hoy llegaré_

Esas dos simples palabras aceleraron su corazón. ¿Qué sucedería?

_Espero que les haya gustado, hubiese escrito un poco más pero me gusta hacer capítulos cortos. Hubiera actualizado antes pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer (la mayoría relacionadas con el colegio, como estoy en el ultimo año me molestan mucho mas).  
Ojala no me tarde en poner el cap 4. Dejen reviews!!_


	4. Finalmente

La ansiedad se fue acrecentando con cada segundo. No podía esperar para ver, para saber qué sucedería, qué era lo Sasuke tenía en mente.

La situación misma era una completa locura, era una incomprensible e irracional verdad. Más de una vez había supuesto que todo era sólo el producto de su incontrolable imaginación pero la idea de que todo aquello fuera falso era algo con lo que no quería contar, no porque no fuese posible sino porque no quería que lo fuera. Prefería vivir mil veces una mentira con Sasuke que una verdad sola.

Lo único que quería en el mundo, lo único que realmente anhelaba se había vuelto posible, se había transformado y había mutado hasta convertirse en algo que podría llegar a suceder. Ya no necesitaría apoyar contra la almohada su cabeza para poder caminar junto al hombre de sus sueños, ya no tendría que orar por él, ya no tendría que preguntarse cómo _podría_ ser sino que tendría que preguntarse cómo _iba_ a ser.  
Un ruido, un inconfundible sonido que iba aumentando de tanto en tanto, unos pasos que delataban a quien fuera que se estuviera acercando provocaron en su pecho una gran conmoción, unas ansias inigualables. Podría ser él, _seria_ él…??  
Una mueca curvo sus rosados labios reflejando en su rostro una gran decepción al vislumbrar que aquella persona no era más que Naruto que se aproximaba con una inusual lentitud hasta donde ella se encontraba.

- Hola – lo saludo carente de ánimos de iniciar algún tipo de conversación, por lo menos con él.

- Hola – le devolvió el saludo secamente – Esto… te he decepcionado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Decepcionado? – pregunto la joven aparentando no saber a que se estaba refiriendo - ¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué habrías de decepcionarme?

Era bastante obvio que el muchacho tenía el don de leer sus facciones con la misma facilidad que leía las palabras de uno de los libros que él tanto detestaba leer y que tantos problemas le habían causado para graduarse de la academia ninja.

- Seguramente no era a mi a quien esperabas, ¿me equivoco? – algo en sus ojos le hacia pensar que no era una simple visita como cualquier otra, algo parecía no ir bien con aquella conversación.

- ¿A quién podría estar esperando? – inquirió desentendiéndose de todo lo que pudiese estar sugiriendo.

- No lo sé, ¿a Sasuke tal vez?

- ¿A… Sasuke? – definitivamente algo ahí no encajaba, ¿podría saber algo sobre el futuro embarazo? Y si así fuera, ¿Cómo se habría enterado? Estaba segura que Sasuke seria incapaz de revelarle algo de semejante importancia pero, si él no se lo confeso, ¿quién lo hizo?

- Si, supuse que quizás tendrías que hablar con él – menciono restándole importancia a sus palabras – Ya sabes, cuando se planea hacer algo se deben llevar a cabo varias reuniones…

- No entiendo a que te refieres – continuo aferrándose a la idea de que no debía develarle ni el más pequeños de los detalles de lo poco que sabia sobre lo que Sasuke estaba fraguando.

- ¡Deja de aparentar! – estallo finalmente – ¡Lo sé todo!

- Sigo sin comprender qué es lo que quieres decir.

- ¡Te di la oportunidad de confesármelo todo pero aún así te niegas a hacerlo! – exclamo coléricamente al dar un paso en su dirección – ¡Soy tu amigo y no pensabas decirme que Sasuke te persuadió de hacer de su incubadora personal!

Aquellas palabras la dejaron sin hablar, Naruto estaba consiente del lío en el que se había involucrado, estaba al tanto de todo.

- ¿Cómo… lo sabes? – pregunto con hilo de voz.

- Ichiraku me lo contó todo, los escucho platicar al respecto cuando fueron a comer. – contesto apresuradamente tomando aquella interrogación como una confirmación certera a todas las sospechas que albergaba - ¿Entonces es… verdad?

Sakura no contesto, sólo se limito a clavar su mirada en los relucientes mosaicos perlados que constituían el piso de su alcoba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía a decir?

- ¿Cómo pudiste ceder ante tal petición? – pregunto con un ápice de escepticismo – Pensé que eras más inteligente.

- Nunca pensé que _tú _podrías llevar a regañarme – comento al evitar contestar su pregunta – Soy capaz de tomar decisiones sin tener que consultarte nada, soy lo suficientemente madura como para responsabilizarme de mis actos.

- ¿Oh, enserio lo eres? – pregunto con ironía – No sé para qué me suplicaste que trajera a Sasuke devuelta a Konoha, si hubiera sabido que te utilizaría de esta manera las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no le gustaba recordar aquella época en la que sólo era un estorbo, una persona lo bastante inútil como para pelear por su cuenta por lo que más amaba y que siempre dependía de la ayuda de los demás.

- Yo lo… lo lamento mucho – comento al notar como se entristeció cuando menciono aquel hecho del pasado – No quería hacerte sentir mal, yo sólo…

- Tienes razón – lo interrumpió borrando de su rostro toda nostalgia – Fui una tonta por haberte pedido semejante cosa, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir tras él yo misma pero nunca… nunca pensé que me lo reprocharías.

El ambiente se tenso de repente, ambos dos se vieron en una situación incomoda y el silencio que se genero no los ayudo en nada.

- Dije que lo sentía… - murmuro el muchacho con cierto resentimiento al cabo de unos segundos.

- Quizás eso no alcance está vez – contesto mordazmente.

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Sólo quiero hacerte reflexionar! – menciono retomando el enojo

- Lo sé y agradezco tu preocupación pero… no puedes hacer o decir nada que me haga cambiar de idea. Cuando acepte, también acepte todo lo demás. Se a lo que me enfrento – la última frase era una mentira, una de las mas grandes que había dicho en su vida pero la había dicho con una sorprendente seguridad por lo que dudaba que Naruto pudiera percatarse de la falsedad de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Sólo lo se – contesto sinceramente encogiéndose de hombros – Y si eso suficiente para mi, también debería serlo para ti.

- Espero que realmente sepas lo que haces – menciono al envolverla entre sus brazos y presionar contra su pálida frente sus calidos labios. Naruto había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde que ambos eran unos simples **Genin**s y en comparación con él, ella parecía ser una niña pequeña.

- Siento tener que interrumpir un momento tan conmovedor – dijo una voz fría, la voz que tanto ansiaba oír y que ahora acariciaba sus oídos, la voz de Sasuke – Pero tengo que hablar con Sakura, en privado – añadió socarronamente.

Al oír aquella melodía, Sakura aparto a Naruto abruptamente y se dirigió hacia el Uchiha con rapidez dejando a sus espaldas a un muchacho aturdido y confundido.

- No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella – continuo al posar sobre los hombros de la joven uno de sus brazos perezosamente. Aquello no era más que una puesta en escena, una obra a representar, un falso interés por el premio que había podido arrebatarle de las manos. Sólo eso significaba para él Sakura en ese momento, un objeto.  
Naruto no contesto, sólo se limito a observarlos con una gran impotencia. Sabia que no podría convencer a su amiga que lo que hacia era una locura y que lo único que restaba por hacer era esperar, esperar y rezar por que todo saliera bien.

* * *

_Ya se que me pasado de la raya, fue mucho tiempo, ya lo se pero no tenido una buena racha y bueno… las cosas son como son y no diferente, así es. Espero que el próximo capitulo no se tarde tanto en salir de la fabrica pero prefiero hacer las cosas bien y tardarme 1000 años que hacer todo rápido y hacer las cosas mal.  
Perdonad nuevamente el gran retraso, es una falta de respeto para con los que leen la historia, voy a intentar no demorar mucho. _


End file.
